Oh, Biology
Oh, Biology is the sixth song of the musical, Freaky Friday, and also the fifth song of the 2018 remake which it is performed by Katherine (in Ellie's body), Adam and the students. Lyrics Musical= Katherine: (in Ellie's body) I'm ace at all anatomies and master of dissection An expert chef who wields an expert knife But still, I sense a gremlin in the system of perfection There clearly are still mysteries to life It's kingdom, phylum, class, and then It's order, family, genus It all comes back to me like child's play Then he leans over my shoulder there, in all his long and leanness And cuts my hard earned knowledge clean away I try to keep a focused mind and steady hand Students: Ooh, keep focused, ooh, keep steady Katherine: (in Ellie's body) But the rhythm of my heart is like a country western band Students: Oh, oh, oh, oh Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Oh, biology! What have you done to me? Why can't my grown-up brain control my teenage parts? Oh, biology! Why won't you let me be? Why can't you be humane and still our beating hearts? Before the cutting starts Adam: (spoken) Huh, shyeah. Ellie, check it. Hahaha, man! Katherine: (in Ellie's body) and Students: He's inert and inarticulate (Ooh) A specimen of truant (Ooh) And though we're both fifteen, he's much too young (Ooh) Students: Much too young Katherine: (in Ellie's body) My amygdala is fully formed, my frontal lobe is fluent (Ooh, ooh) And pheromones go futzing with my tongue Adam: That's totes amaze, I'm way impressed, like, sweet technique Students: Holy cow! Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Um, like totally, um, thanks Good Lord, now can't I even speak? Katherine: (in Ellie's body) and Students: Oh, biology! (Oh, biology!) What have you done to me? (Done to me!) My over-forty soul is in a teen cliché (Teen cliché!) Oh, biology! (Biology!) Why won't you set me free? (Set me free!) 'Cause I'm not in control and hunger has its say (Hunger has its say) And hormones have their way (spoken) Focus Blake, focus Zach: Hey, take a look at Ellie Blake She does this lab work great Liam: For Kermit there, he had no chance Savannah: That girl is on my nerves today, I better set her straight Rusty: It's fun to make a dead frog dance! Adam: I never knew that Ellie Blake was such a science wiz She's smart, of course, so it makes sense But something's up with her today, I don't know what it is She's like on fire, she's so intense Katherine: (in Ellie's body) He's so intense! Students: It's so intense! Rusty: And I'm so dense! All: Oh, biology! Look what you've done to me! My heart is in a pan, my brain is out to sea Oh, biology! Why won't you let me be? Please help me if you can, please hear my painful plea Biology Biology Biology Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Please set me free Students: Set me free Set me free Set her free |-|2018 remake= Katherine: (in Ellie's body) I’m ace at all anatomies A master of dissection An expert chef Who wields an expert knife But still, I sense a gremlin In this system of perfection There clearly Are still mysteries to life It’s the kingdom, phylum, class And then it’s order, family, genus It’s all come back to me Like a child’s play Then he leans over my shoulders there In all his long and leanness And cuts my hard-earned Knowledge clean away I try to keep a focused mind And steady hand But the rhythm of my heart Is like a country western band Oh, Biology! What have you done to me? Why can’t my grownup brain Control my teenage parts Oh, Biology! Why won’t you let me be? Why can’t you be humane And still our beating hearts Before the cutting starts Adam: She’s so confident and cocky It’s a total transformation I’m sweating But I’ll try to play it cool But I open up my mouth To try to make some conversation And somehow end up Sounding like a fool Yo, dude, that’s sick I’m way impressed, like Sweet technique (Students: OMG!) Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Um, like, totally, um thanks Come on now, can’t I even speak? Oh, Biology! What have you done to me? My over 40 soul Is it a teen cliché (Students:' teen cliché) Both: Oh, Biology! Why won’t you let me free? ‘Cause I’m not in control When hunger has it’s say And hormones have their way Karl: Hey, what is up with El today? She seems, well, kind of great Monica: She’s always great But, yeah, it’s nuts Savannah: That girl is on my nerves today I better set her straight Kitty: You better let her know what’s what! 'Adam: I never knew that Ellie Blake Was such a science whiz She’s smart of course That much I knew But something’s up with her today I don’t know what it is But then just maybe I feel it too (Katherine: (in Ellie's body) I feel it too) We feel it too (Savannah: That girl is through!) All: Oh, Biology! Look what you’ve done to me My heart is in a pan My brain is out to sea Oh, Biology! Why won’t you let me be? Please help me if you can Please help my painful plea Biology Biology Biology Katherine: (in Ellie's body) Please set me free Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:Group songs Category:Musical songs Category:Freaky Friday songs